August 28, 2018 Smackdown results
The August 28, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 28, 2018 at the Scotiabank Arena in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Summary The New Day secured their fifth Tag Team Championship reign last week when they defeated The Bludgeon Brothers in an absolutely chaotic No Disqualification Match for the SmackDown Tag Team Titles, and they were in the mood to party tonight. Xavier Woods, Big E and Kofi Kingston celebrated joining the esteemed Five-Timers Club, and who better to help welcome them into the fold than five-time WCW Champion Booker T... or King Booker as it was on this night. The WWE Hall of Famer proceeded to knight The New Day members into the Five-Timers Club, and after some scuttlebutt about Big E not getting a cool enough regal name, the four celebrated together with a ceremonial “SUCKA” chant and a quartet of Spinaroonies before The New Day took their place at their special announce table. From there, they prepared to commentate over the first of two Triple Threat Matches to determine who they would defend their titles against at the WWE Hell in a Cell pay-per-view event. Oh, and the first of those contests? Yeah, it would be next. With the stakes as high as they could be, Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson, The Bar and the returning Colons squared off in a wild Triple Threat Match that would bring the winner one step closer to challenging The New Day for the SmackDown Tag Team Titles at the WWE Hell in a Cell pay-per-view event. The action was furious from the jump as all three teams looked to stay steadfast above the commotion and move one step closer to challenging for the titles. In the heat of the action, The Colons took down The Good Brothers, but Cesaro & Sheamus capitalized when The Swiss Superman made a blind tag into the contest, and he and The Celtic Warrior brutally disposed of Primo & Epico with a Brogue Kick and an uppercut before Cesaro picked off the remains of Gallows for the win. Jeff Hardy finally got a measure of retaliation on Randy Orton last week when he drove Orton's body through a table with a massive Swanton Bomb off electrical equipment. The Charismatic Enigma arrived on the blue brand tonight claiming that he felt born again after pummeling The Viper one week earlier, and he was now intent on finishing what Orton had started. Hardy was eager for a confrontation with WWE's Apex Predator, but Orton — averse to appeasing the WWE Universe — refused to give his foe the satisfaction. Unphased by Orton's mind games, Hardy made a bigger challenge to The Viper for the WWE Hell in a Cell pay-per-view event... inside Hell in a Cell itself! Hardy would have to wait for a response though, as Orton simply dropped his microphone and walked away without response. Following Peyton Royce's victory over Naomi on SmackDown LIVE last week, The IIconics doubled down on their verbal jabs, drawing the ire of the WWE Universe by mocking Naomi and the hometown Toronto Raptors prior to Billie Kay trying to dim The Glow. Naomi looked strong in the early goings after her tough but controversial loss to Royce a week prior, and she began to string together her signature, dynamic offense on Kay. Unfortunately for Naomi, the numbers game would again prove to be too much, as Royce jabbed Naomi in the face when the official wasn't looking, allowing Kay to secure the victory with a roll-up for the win. After last week's shocking news that Brie Bella would return to action to team up with her husband Daniel Bryan to take on The Miz & Maryse in a Mixed Tag Team Match at the WWE Hell in a Cell pay-per-view event, the happy couple hit the scene on Team Blue to talk about that major showdown. Bryan & Bella were gleeful when reminiscing on Brie's forceful punch to Miz's face last week. However, before the two could look too far ahead to their clash with The “It” Couple in several weeks, they were interrupted by Andrade “Cien” Almas & Zelina Vega, with Almas boldly challenging Bryan to a match. Bryan was quick to accept, and SmackDown LIVE General Manager Paige arrived to declare that match would be next! Daniel Bryan and Andrade “Cien” Almas collided for the first time ever, as Brie Bella and Zelina Vega watched from ringside. The two technicians threw down in the early goings, setting a rapid pace right from the get-go. However, right as the match was entering its next gear, The Miz & Maryse arrived, and The Miz attempted to distract The “Yes!” Man and cost him the victory. The Miz paid for his underhanded tactics when Bryan took him out with an unbelievable suicide dive before catching Andrade in the “Yes!” Lock. However, Vega got up on the apron and tried to run interference. Brie Bella made Andrade's business associate pay for her trouble when she yanked her off the apron and dropped her with a mean forearm. Yet, Brie would then feel a rude awakening when Maryse pounced from behind and threw her into the ring post. From there, The Miz attacked Bryan in the middle of the contest and a brutal beatdown ensued with Almas & Vega getting a few more licks in on Bryan & Bella before Maryse dropped Brie with the French Kiss, and The Miz leveled Bryan with the Skull-Crushing Finale. The It Couple then basked in their handiwork, sealing it with a kiss as they began to look forward to the WWE Hell in a Cell pay-per-view event. Samoa Joe took things too far again last week when he incapacitated WWE Champion AJ Styles with the Coquina Clutch after attacking him from behind, then chillingly spoke to AJ's wife and children through the camera. The furious Phenomenal One called Samoa Joe to the ring, but his nemesis instead appeared on the TitanTron from the arena parking lot. Affirming that he would not confront Styles in person, Joe revealed a cell phone, dialed a number and seemed to reveal that he was calling Styles’ wife, Wendy. Joe asked “how is our little Annie?” while Styles fumed in the ring. After an uncomfortable tense few moments, Joe told Wendy that he would be stopping by the Styles household next Tuesday before hanging up, as Styles darted from the ring to find his nemesis. The Queen and The Princess clashed with Charlotte Flair's title on the line in the main event of SmackDown LIVE. With so much on Charlotte's mind over the past few weeks due to her unexpected beef with former best friend Becky Lynch, Carmella attempted to prey on the champion's insecurities. However, Charlotte persevered and nearly drove her rival through the canvas with a Spear that led into the Figure-Eight, which forced Carmella to tap. Charlotte couldn't celebrate for long, however, as she was quickly met with a blindside attack from Lynch, who knocked her to the canvas and began to hammer away with some stiff haymakers. Becky then grabbed the microphone and told her former best friend that she was going to take the SmackDown Women's Championship before throwing a massive insult at Charlotte, dropping the title on her lifeless body and boldly walking off. Results ; ; *Dark Match: R-Truth & Tye Dillinger defeated SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe & Eric Young) (w/ Killian Dain) *The Bar (Sheamus & Cesaro) defeated Gallows and Anderson and The Colons (Primo & Epico) in a Triple Threat Match in a WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship Tournament First Round Match (10:32) *Billie Kay (w/ Peyton Royce) defeated Naomi (1:32) *Daniel Bryan (w/ Brie Bella) defeated Andrade Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) by disqualification (12:44) *Charlotte Flair © defeated Carmella by submission to retain the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (13:22) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The New Day joined the Five-Timers Club with WWE Hall of Famer Booker T August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.1.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.2.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.3.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.4.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.5.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.6.jpg The Bar v Gallows and Anderson v The Colons August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.7.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.8.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.9.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.10.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.11.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.12.jpg Jeff Hardy challenged Randy Orton to a Hell in a Cell Match at Hell in a Cell August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.13.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.14.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.15.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.16.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.17.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.18.jpg Billie Kay v Naomi August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.23.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.24.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.19.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.20.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.21.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.22.jpg Andrade Almas & Zelina Vega confronted Daniel Bryan & Brie Bella August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.25.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.26.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.27.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.28.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.29.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.30.jpg Daniel Bryan v Andrade Almas August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.31.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.32.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.33.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.34.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.35.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.36.jpg Samoa Joe crossed the line… again August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.37.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.38.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.39.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.40.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.41.jpg Charlotte Flair v Carmella August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.42.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.43.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.44.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.45.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.46.jpg August 28, 2018 Smackdown results.47.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #993 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #993 at WWE.com * Smackdown #993 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:2018 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results